Leon's Life
by solid-auron
Summary: The journey of troops in the eternal struggle I wrote this 4 school


Starcraft Chapter 1-Beginning  
  
Chris dove for the dirt. He heard a sound of pure terror. The whole squad hit the dirt filled trench. Chris looked in front of the dirt wall, the alien race known as the zerg had destroyed a wall of bunkers.  
  
The whole army of Human's was getting ready for their final defense of the planet Mar Sara. Chris ran into a bunker, Chris slapped the machine gun into place. "Jim got a clip?" "Yeah here you go." Jim threw the clip, Chris, slammed it home. Chris stated firing right then. Chris watched as troops started retreating back into the base. The platoon had enough troops to hold the zerg for some time.  
  
Dave ran threw the gates and went to a building known as the Center of Commandes. The building was huge a skyscraper in size. Dave crashed through the doors hitting the call button for drop ships. Next Dave had to close the gates, locking hundreds out. Dave pushed that button and sat back in his chair, waiting for help or hell.  
  
One minute till lockdown.  
  
Leon ran faster when he heard the computerized voice in his radio. The wave of small zerg creatures was going to overrun them soon. The zerglings as their known are small dogs that have been turned inside out in appearance.  
  
15 seconds till lockdown.  
  
Leon looked back. The marines had put its remanding artillery in a small blockade, knowing that their efforts might be enough. Leon ran through the gates, as the closed and the base became a lockdown zone.  
  
Leon looked as the other marines hit the door as it closed. The base was a mess; everywhere marines were building trenches and bunkers, to delay the enviable. Leon headed to the Barracks to get his stuff. But suddenly he was given orders. "Leon you and three squads of troops are guarding the southeast gate gets down there pronto!" Leon started sprinting down the hill to the gates.  
  
Chris and Jim's hopes had faded when they learned of the lockdown. Jim looked at Chris frown. Jim glanced out the window; at the blockade of artillery explode. Chris, with sagged shoulders sat on the ground. "It won't be long now Jim." Chris said frowning. "Chris there may be a way we can live and continue our story." Jim said looking over at Chris. "How will we get out of here?" Jim pointed to the vent, normally used to give marines supplies in times of war. "We get in and go through the tunnel back to base." Chris smiled and jumped in the whole. Jim grabbed the various supplies left and took a last glance at their house for the last month. Jim jumped down and closed the vent.  
  
Dave sent the call l5 minutes ago, it normally took 20 to get drop ships, but it is taking longer then he had hoped. By now they should be boarding troops and getting off this disaster zone of a rock.  
  
  
  
Leon looked at the troops on the outside of the gate, they pleaded with him to open the gate, and finally Leon gave in and opened it. The troops poured through. Leon went to close the gate, but the zerg forces were already in. "Fall back!!" Leon yelled to his troops. Leon yelled running back firing his rifle and causing random damage.  
  
Jim and Chris opened the vent, and where thrown into the battle zone.  
  
Jim saw bullets of machine gun fire pierce into the zerg, he and Chris jolted up hill the base. Jim ran faster at the sight of drop ships, Jim watched the marines run out of the drop ships while the troops ran into the drop ship. Jim was pulled aboard and waited till they left.  
  
Chris ran against the line of zerg but suddenly he felt his left leg give out. Chris watched in horror as the zerg tore at his armor.  
  
Leon leaned back and closed his eyes as they left the planet.  
  
3 Hours later.  
  
"Today the Earth force's had record high casualties losing the planet Mar Sara to the zerg forces." Leon turned off the TV and closed his eyes, and slept trying to forget the whole ordeal.  
  
Leon woke up the next day late; he went down into the dinner hall and looked at the volunteer sheets.  
  
  
  
Mar Sara: Recovery A squad of 25 troops will destroy the remands of Base 4Y5Q.  
  
Leon grabbed the pen and wrote his name down. Leon then grabbed his gear and headed for the drop ship hanger.  
  
Leon was glad at the chance to get vital information for Base 4Y5Q, and get a chance to clear out his locker, and get revenge on the Zerg for the havoc they had rept.  
  
The drop ship started slowing down when they came close to Mar Sara, the once civilian populated planet, now a smoldering dust storm. The drop ship swung around facing the deserted Barracks. Leon saw ropes come out of the sides of the ship, he and the other troops descended onto the top of the Barracks.  
  
Jim took out an electrical saw and cut a whole in a massive building. The squad jumped in and split into squads. Jim and Leon were going to get their belongings; they started running down the hall to the North Wing of the Barracks.  
  
Jim made a stop at his bunk; flipping the mattress he grabbed his money and his other belongings. The squads made it back onto the top of the roof; other troops had gathered the computer files. The drop ship let the ropes fall to the barracks roof. "Hurry the Zerg forces will be sending out troops to get us." Leon yelled under the sand storm. The troops slowly got there way up the shaking rope. Jim looked at the Zerg flyers, coming. Leon and Jim started up the rope, while the ship pulled away. The two friends held on while the ship pulled the rope up.  
  
Leon and Jim made it up the rope and got to the ship and sat back.  
  
"The Earth forces got secret information back from Mar Sara today, getting the Human's one step closer to victory." Said the Newsancor.  
  
  
  
Leon laid back and went to sleep. 


End file.
